Roommates
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Sasuke is having a bad day and Naruto focuses on changing it to a good one. NaruSasu. One Shot. I own nothing.


Roommates

I knew what kind of mood he was in as soon as he got home. He closed the door a little louder than normal and there wasn't the usual "I'm back". Something must have happened. So I paused my game and set the controller aside, glancing over to him from my spot on the sofa—he had to come through the living room to reach his room. With a haggard expression, the raven passed by me without even looking at me. Well, I wasn't about to leave him alone so with a sigh I got up and followed him.

Not giving any consideration to his privacy, I waltzed into his room unannounced. This was pretty typical of me and we'd passed the point where he'd complain about it. Not the point where he'd stop glaring at me whenever I did it though. He was in a pretty bad mood so it was a fairly intense one. My moody roommate was in the middle of getting changed and if I wasn't worried about him, I would've taken the time to appreciate that. The guy's really fucking hot, don't judge me!

"What do you want, Naruto?" He asked, finished glaring and back to stripping down to his tighty whities.

God, it's really distracting.

"Hm? Oh, just checking on you." I told myself I would go a week without ramen as punishment if I let my eyes wander when my friend was clearly upset about something. "You look stressed."

"I'm fine." He said tightly.

Liar.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I say _look_. I meant you _are_." I smiled humourlessly at him.

Oh, he went back to glaring at me.

"Alright, fine, I won't push it but," I said, "you better not get all broody on me then, Sasuke."

This jerk only grunted at me but it was the closest thing to an agreement I was gonna get so I left it at that. It still annoyed me though. I left him to his devices and returned to my game. Worried as I was, I was only playing half-heartedly. That meant a lot of "game overs" to contend with. It got kind of boring so I switched to TV instead, flipped through some channels looking for something good and ended up with some cop drama. It was kinda confusing, being in the middle of it and all. Not that it mattered since I wasn't paying much attention to it.

My eyes flickered to his door and then the time. He's been cooped up in there for a while now. Maybe I'm overreacting. It wasn't weird for him to spend all his time in there. The guy is so unsociable. I was hoping he'd come out after he'd finished changing though I knew it was unlikely. There's gotta be something I could do, even if he trapped himself in there. Hrrm... Oh, actually, I hadn't eaten anything since lunch so maybe... Well, it was worth a shot anyway.

I jumped to my feet and smacked my cheeks a few times to get the mood right. Then I hopped over to his room with a grin plastered on my face and swung the door open. My moody roommate didn't even notice me enter. Not his fault, he had earbuds in his ears. I'd bet just about anything that he was blaring his tunes right now... and I'd give anything to be proven wrong. That's really bad for your ears you know! Sasuke never listened when I told him that though. Asshole.

Hm, his eyes were closed too. Oh, this was promising. Maybe I could surprise him? That would be great. It might be painful too but whatever, like that's ever stopped me. Carefully creeping up to him, I moved my hands near his sides in preparation to tickle him but just as I went in for the attack both my hands were caught in a vice grip. I froze on the spot. Slowly looking up at him, those onyx eyes glared darkly at me. Damn, did I have to be caught before I got a single laugh out of him?

With a defeated sigh, which paid my impending doom no mind, I straightened and tried to place my hands around my head. Sasuke wasn't letting me go. I frowned at him and our hands. Normally I'd just tease my way out of this, that was, if he could hear me. When I tugged half-heartedly he tightened his grip. Huh... Well, it wasn't like I expected him to take me tickling him well but it put him this much on edge? Nah, it must just be his bad mood making things worse. Maybe beating me up would relieve some of the tension, if that ended up happening.

Anyway, we couldn't talk with those buds still in his ear. They've got to go. So I reached for them with my hands and unfortunately, he wouldn't let me move them. I puffed out my cheeks while I sighed. Charades wasn't my strong point, especially without my hands. Well, fine then, if he wasn't letting go then I'd just use my teeth. Sasuke might let go first though but we'll see. When I got in too close, he let me go and shoved me away. Yeah, not surprising.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled, yanking the buds out himself.

"That." I said, pointing at the earbuds.

His silence, along with his face, was priceless. He knew full well I wouldn't have been able to get across that I wanted to talk, well maybe I could have but his lack of faith in me at the moment was saving my ass so we're not gonna say otherwise, so he couldn't protest.

"What do you want?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Food." Was it bad that I was tempted to say "you" just to antagonize him?

His eye started twitching. Ahahaha, yeah, if that was enough to irritate him then it wouldn't have went well if I said "you" there.

"I'm messing with you. I'm making ramen, did you want anything?" I asked.

"You know I don't like ramen." Sasuke said and my grin dropped just like that.

"Why do you always say that?" I whined. "I only made you ramen _once_. Are you gonna hold it against me for the rest of my life or something?!"

"...Whatever. I'll eat if you make something." Sasuke muttered and went to put the earbuds back in.

I snatched them from him before he could. The raven raised a brow at me expectantly. Hm, I was expecting that to annoy him. Maybe his mood's improved a bit.

"Did you want something in particular?" I asked and put the buds to my ears to see what he was listening too.

I thrust them away almost immediately. He _was_ blaring the music! So how did he hear me?! Did I give myself away somehow? Huu... I was drawn out of my thoughts by Sasuke's answer. Ah, so he didn't care then? Guess that made things simpler. When he took the deafening device away from me I sent him a disappointed look. He rolled his eyes at me and then proceeded to ignore me and put the buds back in his ears. I flailed about for a minute but then gave up and left.

While I made my ramen, I thought about what to make my friend. His favourite food was tomatoes, so something with that in it sounded good. A tomato basil salmon would work. He'd like that. My ramen was quick to make so I ended up slurping it down while simmering the salmon. His dish didn't take long to make either, but I'd still downed all the noodles by the end of it. All that was left was to make some tea and take it to him.

My roommate was still blaring his tunes when I came in. It really made me wanna hit him. Like last time he had his eyes closed and only looked up at me when I awkwardly crawled onto his bed. Sasuke didn't really react, simply sitting up and pulling the earbuds from his ears. He turned off the iPod and set it aside. I never understood why he only played his music through his earbuds. He must know that I wouldn't mind. I mean, I _have_ told him as much.

Sasuke took everything from me without a word. That was fine, I wasn't expecting anything anyway. The guy's always so quiet and wouldn't be any better with a complete stranger. He definitely put up with me more than most.

"You're doing this because of earlier, aren't you?" Sasuke asked, silently staring at the barely touched salmon.

"What? Come on, I do this all the time." It wasn't a lie, but he wasn't wrong either.

"You never bring the food to me like this." Sasuke retorted with a raised brow.

"...Oh, that... Okay, so I'm acting a tad different than usual." I conceded. "But just a tad."

I emphasized my point by leaving a small bit of space between my index and thumb and holding it out to him. Sasuke gave an amused sigh and continued eating. It was good enough for me and I dropped back on his bed. He glanced at me but then focused on his salmon again. Oh? No comments about me staying here? Usually he'd be a bit of a jerk about me chilling in his room. He had his reasons, something about privacy, but I never listened to any of it.

When he was done, it all made sense. Sasuke dropped the plate onto my chest and told me I could leave now. So he wanted to kick me out with the excuse of taking this back to the kitchen. I puffed my cheeks out at him and tried to protest but he easily crushed my argument under foot. Once I rose in defeat, he passed the empty cup of tea for me to take too. It felt like salt being rubbed in my wounds and I grumbled sadly while taking it. The raven was as cold as ever. What a mean guy, really. I was way too nice to him.

As I was closing his door I heard it. A quiet admittance of gratitude, a 'thank you'. I spun around in shock but he was laying on his side with his back to me, his buds back in his ears, but right now I couldn't have cared less. He thanked me, that was new. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. My mood was instantly restored and I cleaned the dishes before returning to my game. He was probably fine now.

The next time I saw him was before going to bed. I had this bad habit of walking into the washroom to get ready in the morning right after he'd stepped out of the shower—it was always unintentional, I swear! Anyway, I caught him naked most of the time and really, it was as painful for me as it was for him even if I did appreciate it, but it made things awkward. For him, not me. It was an honest mistake I didn't mind repeating itself, but then he avoided me the rest of the day. I never would have pegged him for being shy about his body but it was like that.

Regardless, he took to showering before going to bed when it kept happening. It happened every night without fail and if he did, the next day would become a rude awakening as to why he was so strict about it. I didn't know how I managed to do it every time he forgot since I didn't catch him every day before and he might think I did it intentionally now. That thought actually upset me even though I understood it. If I were in his shoes, I would certainly think it was planned, but I'm not that kinda guy. I wouldn't take advantage of the situation like that. I always mean to be more careful but I didn't wake up in the morning until my shower so I was never thinking when I blindly walked in on him.

So yeah, I saw him after he went to take his shower. The sound of the pouring water was always a good reminder of the time for me. I often got caught up in whatever game I was playing and lost track of time. His nightly showers always snapped me out of it and I'd know it was time to shut everything down. So I saved and did just that. When he came out I was stretching and on my way to my room. I'd looked over to him to say good night but choked on the words in my surprise. My super hot friend was dripping wet with nothing but a towel around his waist.

My throat suddenly felt dry and my eyes roamed without permission. It took a minute for my brain to register the tension in his body and I finally snapped my attention to his face. He looked a little flushed and averted his eyes immediately. I realized I was in his way and felt my face heat up considerably. It wasn't my first time checking him out but I was always brief and subtle about it. God, this was embarrassing. I totally just blatantly ogled him with him watching me.

"A-Ah, well, good... good night." I stuttered, glancing away while scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

This guy muttered a 'good night' in reply, still staring at the floor. There was an awkward pause before I remembered to get out of his way and retreated into my room. God, that really just happened, didn't it? But I couldn't help it! I wasn't expecting him to come out of the washroom like that! He always brought his pajamas with him. How was I supposed to know he forgot? Ugh, I hope things weren't awkward tomorrow. Not that there was much of a chance of that.

As it turned out, the next day wasn't awkward at all. I was home before him so I got to flit about the house worrying about what it would be like when he got here. That was a whole lot of wasted energy. He was in an even worse mood than yesterday. So today had been another bad day for him, huh? Two days in a row, that's brutal. When he stormed past me, as unseeing as last night, I had to sigh at him. I called out to him that I would make him something again today. Sasuke didn't respond.

Well, what should I make him? The guy wouldn't want the same thing again so salmon was out of the question. Should I make something with tomatoes in it again? Maybe I should take another route altogether this time. It was his favourite but that didn't mean something different couldn't have the same effect. After roaming around the kitchen for a while, I had decided on miso soup, a couple different kinds of sushi, and a chicken noodle stir fry. I made tea again since he liked it so much—we own it in mass amounts because of how much of it he drank.

"Hey Sasuke, it's done." I said cheerfully stepping into his room.

It kinda surprised me to see him standing in the middle of his room as opposed to deafening himself with his music. He was also ignoring me, which was pretty weird. I went up to him with my hands full of everything I made and tried to get his attention. It shocked the hell out of me when he yelled at me to leave him alone and knocked the plates and bowls out of my hands. The scalding soup hurt a hell of a lot as it seeped through my clothes. The food scattered as the dishes broke when they hit the floor. I tried to catch them despite the pain but failed miserably.

My hands and stomach burned so I was cursing profusely from the pain. I pulled my shirt away from my stomach in an attempt to alleviate the pain. The cool breeze that came through because of it did help a bit. On the other hand, Sasuke was frozen to the spot. He wasn't saying anything and I didn't really know what to do. So I just stood there awkwardly, waiting for my friend to make the first move and he eventually did.

"-orry. I'm sorry. God, what was I thinking?" Sasuke mumbled into his hands.

I only made out half of the first word but it was obvious what he was saying. Geez, what the hell happened today? Though all I wanted to do was reach out and reassure him, we couldn't leave all these dish shards on the floor so I crouched down and started picking them up. The raven twitched when he saw and started to protest.

"I should take care of it." Sasuke said. "Damn it, I just poured that soup all over you. Take care of that instead."

"It's fine. I've got this." I smiled up at him. "It's not that bad, relax."

"Naruto..." It was clear from his tone that he wasn't in agreement.

"I made too much of this stuff." I said, ignoring his protests. "I'll bring some more after I take care of all this."

It was a lie. I'd made enough for the two of us but it was too much to carry in one run so I was bringing Sasuke his share first. He didn't need to know that though. I'd just make myself some ramen instead. You could never have too much of that stuff after all. When I looked up at him, he didn't look happy at all. Whether that was because he realized I lied or that he wasn't getting his way I had no idea. Aw well, all I could do was hope it was the latter.

I got up with a grin, the broken pieces gathered in my hands, and left the room with a cheerful 'I'll be right back'. Quickly dispensing everything into the trash, I beelined it to my room for a new shirt and then returned to the kitchen. I boiled some water for my ramen while I got the raven's food all ready again and took it into Sasuke's room. It came as no surprise when I saw him cleaning up the rest of it. There was no way he was gonna sit back and let me have my way, I knew that from the beginning.

Moving around him, I put everything down on his nightstand and then ran back out there for my ramen. The boiling water was poured into the instant ramen cup and I returned to his room with it and a glass of milk. Sasuke was just finishing up cleaning the mess and I bit my lip as I watched him slip past me with a lowered head and tense frame. Looked like I'd have to do something about that. Plopping down on his desk chair, I carelessly slurped down my noodles while waiting for him. I was just downing the broth when he got back.

"Aah, that really hit the spot." I sighed in satisfaction as I spun the chair around in circles—it was one with wheels—and put it on the desk in a corner of his room to throw out later. "So, what-"

"Are you okay?" Sasuke cut in before I could finish asking what happened.

"Huh?" I blinked at him in confusion.

Was I acting weird? I didn't think I was.

"The soup." Sasuke muttered, staring at my red hand.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I'm good." I assured him with a smile. "See? Doesn't hurt a bit!"

To prove it, I smacked my hand against my stomach. It had still been stinging a bit before that so I knew it would hurt and succeeded in not reacting. I kinda wanted something cool to put on it now but that would be a dead giveaway. He made this bitter smile that I hated before nodding and settling in to eat. This guy must have known I was bluffing. Gah, I really hated that expression he was making! Right now, all it meant was that I was failing to reassure him. There had to be something I could do about this mood of his.

Just sitting there watching him practically poke at his food was awkward but I was too busy wanting to strangle him to care. It was painful to see him barely eating the food I put such thought into. Good grief, did he really feel that bad? Running a hand through my hair, I strolled up to the bed he was on and sat next to him. If he wasn't gonna eat then maybe it would be best to talk about what put him in such a foul mood to begin with. I told him as much and he stared at me in silence for a minute before lowering the bowl to his lap.

Silently, I watched him do so and then took it from him and set it aside. If that surprised Sasuke, he didn't show it. Gah, he was in such a sad state right now! It left me with a strong desire to hug him but that would be inappropriate right? The urge was really overpowering though. When I first met this guy I never would have thought I'd want to hug him this bad. I was snapped out of my mushy thoughts when he finally spoke up and told me about how his old man was stressing him out. Oh, _of course_ it had to do with Fugaku. Sometimes I really wanted to punch that guy for putting so much on Sasuke's plate.

Anyway, it turned out that the man had put a lot of expectations on the raven's shoulders and he was practically working himself ragged to meet them. There was the desire to protest, he never wanted to disappoint his family and always overworked himself to ensure he didn't, but I knew that it was my job to shut up and listen right now so all I did was frown at him. Fugaku owned two companies and he intended to give one to each of his sons once they proved themselves ready for it. It looked like another one of that insane man's 'tests', as I called them, had been enacted.

There were these times Fugaku 'entrusted' Sasuke with more responsibility, but it always felt like some kinda test to me. It was like he'd give him an important job but wouldn't do anything to help guide the raven through it so he'd learn. He was expected to figure everything out himself and if he succeeded, which this crazy guy did absurdly often, he'd move up the corporate ladder and have more responsibilities. It always took months of working himself until he collapsed for him to get a feel for how to run things from the new position. It really pissed me off how his old man did things. It wasn't right, but it did explain the last couple of days.

Sasuke was well aware of my dislike for the man and had tried to convince me he wasn't that bad a couple of times. Now, I'm not saying the guy didn't care about his son or anything, I just think his idea of how to raise his kids and all that was stupid beyond belief. This thing Fugaku had for hiding his emotions and only showing he cared to his sons when they accomplished something made him a bad dad. Maybe he had some redeeming traits or something but someone who put Sasuke through this over and over again and thought it was a good idea was someone I would never like. The only reason we even got along was because it was important to Sasuke.

Suffice to say by the end of this conversation I was really riled up. I kept clenching and unclenching my jaw as I tried to calm down. All I wanted to do was go on a rant about how much his dad sucked. It took a lot for me to keep my mouth shut. That was no longer something we needed to talk about, it had been sorted out long ago.

"So, I guess you passed then." I said.

"I keep telling you, they're not tests." Sasuke frowned.

"Right, right." I conceded placatingly.

Sasuke glared at me since he knew what I was doing but let it go. We both understood that our opinions weren't going to change no matter how much we might want them to.

"Haa... but, you know, you're usually not home until the middle of the night when this stuff is happening." I commented a little suspiciously. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Oh, he looked away. Hit the nail on the head then. A couple minutes of silent staring and I'd won.

"We had a fight." Sasuke admitted.

"You and pops?" I confirmed, honestly surprised to hear it—it was practically _unheard of_ for him to be confrontational with his family.

He nodded.

"What about?" I asked.

Apparently it was a lot of things. Mostly the business, but it got kinda personal by the end of it. Fugaku wanted Sasuke to be more like Itachi-yeah, _really_ didn't like his old man-and that he should prioritize the company more. It was a heated argument which somehow got to how Sasuke lived his life and the company he kept. The way he phrased that last part while refusing to look at me, I knew that 'company' was me. I didn't see what was wrong with me and if Sasuke ever decided he was gonna listen to that asshole, come hell or high water I was gonna get him back and stick it to his old man while I was at it.

Regardless, this was a big deal. For the guy who went out of his way to never disappoint his family, his pops in particular, to get into an argument of this scale and refuse to listen to him said a lot. Watching Sasuke sit there in tense silence, eyes glued to the opposite wall, it occurred to me that this may be the first time he'd ever felt hurt by his dad. I'm sure there were things in the past that Fugaku did that indirectly hurt Sasuke, but this just might be the first time he was truly hurt by that man.

"Say Sasuke, did you end up not listening to him 'cause of me?" I asked, knowing his dad had essentially asked him to end our friendship. "Oh, I'm sorry, because of the _company_ you keep?"

It was great how his face went all red from my 'slip' that I knew he was talking about me. Sasuke only grunted and looked like he wanted to disappear. This guy was hurting, so despite my teasing I couldn't carelessly smile. I had to make sure he felt better by the end of it.

"You did, huh? That's really sweet, you know." I said softly. "I know how important your pops opinion is to you. It must have been hard."

I was making him more uncomfortable with every word but he deserved to hear all this. He should know that I understood what a big deal this was and that I was grateful. This guy meant the world to me and I just really wanted to be able to make everything better for him.

"Just so you know, in case you get this stupid idea in your head that listening to him would be for the best one day," I said in a light joking tone, "I'm not gonna let you go so you shouldn't waste your breath ever trying."

Honestly, I was a little concerned that he'd take that the wrong way and get upset with me but he must have known what I was trying to say because he was as far from being sad as he could get. I mean, he wouldn't have just kissed me if he was right? Rushing to brace myself against the wall in shock as he pulled me by my shirt, he roughly kissed me. It was over almost as soon as it began though, jerking away with a face as surprised as mine. Sasuke kinda looked terrified.

He put as much space between us as he could and stuttered out an apology. I was still on cloud 9 trying to figure out what just happened. Obviously, I was kissed but... I was kissed? Sasuke kissed me? This was real, I wasn't dreaming? It was like I knew what happened but couldn't process it. When I didn't move or say anything, he swallowed thickly. He was nervous. God, I was nervous too. I was really, really nervous and excited.

"Do you, um... Do you like me?" It felt like I wasn't getting enough air in my lungs.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a long time. Actually, I think he didn't plan to say anything at all until he realized he'd be trapped like this unless he did.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Sasuke protested.

"Bu...But, you've caught me checking you out before. Hell, you caught me _last night_." I said confused and doubtful. "If... you like, liked me then why...?"

"Che, if you felt that way why is that all you ever did?" Sasuke retorted, his awkward way of saying that he thought it was only a physical attraction. "Besides, you had to have noticed I-"

Sasuke abruptly shut up and looked for all the world that he wanted to die right now. He looked so pale. What the hell was he about to say? So I didn't notice what? It must have been that he liked me, but what he was about to say was some kinda sign that he did. It would have to be something that he was embarrassed to admit and was more than happy about me staying in the dark about. Oh, hey, could it be...?

"Sasuke... Sasuke, were you... Were you about to say you check me out too?" I was stifling my laughter as I said that, it was unbelievably cute that he was embarrassed about that.

Oh, oh! He snapped his head away with a scowl and he blushed! He blushed! Oh my god, this was priceless! Perfect! Wonderful! This shouldn't make me so happy!

"You did! You did, you did, you did! Sasuke, you checked me out!" I yelled and tackled him. "Oh, this is so fucking great!"

I was a giggling mess while my roommate tried to tear himself from my grasp. Like that was happening. I rolled on top of him and trapped him against his bed. Sasuke's eyes widened and he froze suddenly. He was still blushing and his hands fisted my shirt so he must know what I'm about to do and he _wanted_ me to. My grin split my face in half and I slowly leaned over him. I saw as his breath hitched in anticipation and I could see how his watching my approach was making him nervous.

This time we had a proper kiss and I pushed the hair out of his face. I caressed his cheeks and he leaned up into the kiss, deepened it and moved his hands here and there over my torso as if he couldn't decide where he wanted them. I kept kissing him again and again, only pulling away long enough for short gasps of breath and resisted the urge to start tearing his clothes off. How many innocent and not so innocent dreams of him have I had now? It was almost impossible to resist enacting them when I had him like this.

It surprised me then when I felt Sasuke's hands under my shirt instead. I broke the kiss to grin down at him knowingly. So he wanted to feel me up, did he? Well, I most certainly didn't have any complaints. By the looks of it though Sasuke did, probably didn't like the face I was making or maybe even me watching him like I was. With a playful tone and a smirk, I teasingly lifted my shirt and asked if I should take it off. My raven got so flustered he ripped his hands away from me. It was a real struggle not to break out into a giggle fit.

Even though that definitely wasn't a 'yes', I decided to take it as one for shits and giggles and blindly tossed my shirt as far across his room as I could. His gaze dropped to my chest for a second but then he looked away. Haa, it was no wonder I never caught him checking me out if he was too embarrassed to keep his eyes on me. I took his hands and placed them flat against my stomach. Despite his obvious embarrassment he did explore my bare chest and to his credit managed to look at me again.

The guy wouldn't meet my eyes but he did follow the path of his hands and you know, it was pretty pleasing to have those eyes staring at my body like that. It made it hard to keep it in my pants and I leaned in to steal his lips again. Sasuke slid his hands up my shoulders and even pulled me closer. I must've had the most childish grin on my face over it but we were soon kissing and appreciating the feel of the other under our fingertips. This might not have been the best idea, but if things got a little out of hand I was blaming my raven for starting it! He ran his fingers through my hair before running along my back and I, in turn, glided my hands over his clothed chest.

"Sasuke... Is this your first time? Dating, I mean." I clarified in case he thought I was talking about sex in between kisses.

My raven froze under me so I pulled away uncertainly. Did I say something I shouldn't have? I was only curious and I was about to tell him so when he answered.

"It would be yes either way." Sasuke muttered while averting his eyes.

"Heehee, so I am your-wait, you've never gotten laid before?!" I was honestly surprised by that.

"Shut up." Sasuke mumbled.

Oh man, to think that... Wow, that was really shocking. Maybe it shouldn't have been since I'd considered him being asexual before but it just didn't seem possible for us to be twenty-seven and never gotten laid. I didn't really get what he was so embarrassed about though since with the looks he had he could've gotten some whenever he wanted. It was his choice to be a virgin—that shouldn't make me as happy as it does—so it was nothing to be upset about. It would be another story if he were ugly or something but that's not the case.

In the end, it didn't matter that I didn't get it because it was a big deal to Sasuke. To be honest, I regretted the fact that I couldn't say the same to him. Actually, it would make more sense if he was embarrassed that he had never dated before, even if it was never seriously. Hey, maybe that was what it was! I sighed to myself, it didn't feel like that was the case. I scrutinized his face and then smiled, cupping his cheeks and kissing him tender and slow.

"It's cute." I said while kissing along his neck and jawline. "It makes me happy."

"Idiot." Sasuke grumbled yet wrapped his arms around my neck and caressed my hair.

With a playful nip at his ear, I captured his lips again in a passionate kiss. My raven went back to feeling me up and I took that as the signal to do the same. I ran my tongue along his lips and felt really giddy when they parted for me. French kissing with him happily for a while, I eventually slid my hands under his shirt. At first it was all good, I ran my hands over his chest and teased his nipples, but suddenly he was pulling away.

"Sasuke?" I questioned worriedly.

"It's nothing. Just..." Sasuke was blushing horribly and he refused to look at me again.

He pulled his hands away from me and laid there awkwardly. Haa? He made no sense at... all. Oh, I was moving too fast wasn't I? He knew where things were headed and stopped us. Gah! I knew it was a bad idea to get into it like that! My hands lightly caressed his stomach as I pulled back. A quick kiss later and I was rolling off of him. It was quiet for a while but my raven finally looked at me again.

"Aren't you going to grab your shirt?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh, why? Don't you like seeing me like this?" I teased.

Sasuke groaned in embarrassment and rolled away from me. I laughed and rolled over to him. Rubbing his back a bit, I wrapped my arm around a shoulder and pulled myself over to him. A kiss to his neck, I pushed myself onto my hands and murmured that I'd be back before running off to the washroom. I had a little... problem to take care of.

Once I was done, I crept back into his room and crawled into his bed. The guy still had his back to me and I had no idea what was going through his head. I slid up against him and laid butterfly kisses up to his ear, murmuring soothingly to him while idly caressing the tummy at my fingertips. His shirt slowly rode up until I could feel his skin and I continued to caress what had been revealed to me. It was an innocent act and Sasuke seemed fine with it.

"You're really into skinship, aren't you?" Sasuke sighed.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." I laughed. "And I am."

"Hang on." Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat up.

Huh? What was he up to? It surprised me when he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. My gaze unashamedly drank him in. My attention was drawn up when he snorted. He looked pretty amused by my reaction and I grinned as I sat up too. I happily let my fingers explore the toned body and kissed his shoulder repeatedly. Sasuke leaned into me when I shifted so my chest was pressing into his back and my arms were wrapped around his shoulder and waist.

My raven reached behind him and caressed my hair. I kissed his cheek before nuzzling his neck and humming. This put me in a super good mood. Cuddling with him like this was great and I didn't want to move but... I ended up offering to give him a massage 'cause I knew he could use one after Fugaku's latest test. Sasuke was quick to agree so I had to pry myself away from him. Very, very reluctantly. He laid down on his stomach once I let him go and I got on top of him, rubbing my hands together before applying them to my partner's back.

Methodically working out all the kinks in his back, I went to just mindlessly rubbing it once I knew he was all loosened up. It took a lot for me not to get worked up down there from all his moaning, his back was pretty messed up, but I somehow managed. Now he just sighed contentedly every once in a while. When he realized I planned to do this indefinitely he rolled onto his back to stop me. I could tell he felt more relaxed now and smiled at him. Sasuke sat up, his fingers trailing over my chest and his lips teasingly close to mine, before he swapped our positions so I was on my back with him over top of me.

The heated kiss that came with it was very welcome. His hands were in my hair and his body was flush against mine. I snaked my arms around his waist and held him against me. It was a good, long kiss and he slid between my arm and side afterwards. My raven pressed his nose into my neck, his breath fanning over it, his body held firmly against mine, and his hands roaming idly. This felt exceptionally good and I grinned when he murmured a 'thank you' against my ear. I hummed happily as my partner fell asleep in my arms.

A couple of days later, I went to have words with his pops. Sasuke had been against it at first but I was adamant about seeing the man and he quickly caved. There was a lot of yelling and I nearly broke a few of his things a couple of times from the urge to hurl something across the room. There were threats from both of us and much talk about what was best for Sasuke. Fugaku didn't have much of an argument in that department as far as I was concerned. Anyway, it was long and endless and not very fruitful, but it was made clear that I wasn't going anywhere ever and that if I found out about a single one more of his 'tests' or that he didn't accept him for who he was-bastard, telling him to be like his brother-that I would be back for his head.

Sasuke hadn't been there for it. He was pacing in another room waiting for me. It turned out we were screaming at each other for well over three hours. No wonder my throat felt like I'd just swallowed a handful of nails. I gotta admit though, I kinda liked how he was glued to my side when I came back. It sucked that I worried him so much but it was so soothing to get to hold him and inhale his scent. All the frustration from the past several hours washed out of me in waves. I didn't say too much about what happened, my throat was wasted here, but I let him know we'd settled things. For now, anyway.

"What do you want for dinner today?" I asked.

"Anything's fine." Sasuke mumbled into my neck.

"Don't stay here too late. I expect you back at 9:00 at the latest." I said with all seriousness. "If you're not, I'm coming to get you myself!"

"That sounds perfect." Sasuke said lowly and grabbed my collar with both hands and tugged me in for a kiss.

"I'll see you at home then." I grinned and stole another kiss from him, squeezing him against me, with a mild desire for that not to be so thanks to that damned tone of his.

It was with great reluctance that I left him and headed out to enjoy my day off. Sasuke did whatever he did at work. I got to fantasize about making out with my raven knowing it could actually happen and I could hug him all I wanted! No more suppressing my cuddly side and having to be so casual about taking care of him.

I glanced back at the building Sasuke was locked away in, busy doing who knew what, and thought about the most important thing of all; our future. The day when one of us proposed—I want that to be me—and our wedding day. Would we adopt? If we did, how many? My world was right there and I couldn't wait for him to be free.


End file.
